welcome to the black parade
by xXzyr0fr0mb3yblad3Xx
Summary: this is the story of 3 high school boys and their exciting adventure through love. First story! no flames please! this is naruto fanfiction plus my 2 ocs theyre my first ocs no hate Don't like dont read o O if you hate then my brother used to work at an amusement park he'll beat you up XD lol jkjk lol
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! XD This is my first story, so no flames! This is the starting of their relationship! Isn't it sooo exciting and kawaii?/? Alright lets get started! Woo hoo!**

(3rd POV)

It was a Friday. Justin was walking home from school, after having a terrible physics class last period. _Ugh I hate Mr. Brenners! He fails me just because he doesn't like me, _he thought. When he got home, his mom was going out to party it up with her friends because they go out every Frideay. His dad was on his laptop, checking stocks **(or something)**. Dad turned around and yealled "Hey Justin, how was your day at the awesome school you go too?"

"It was fine dad. Except the CRAPPY **(oh shoot getting real!)** physics teacher failed me agian! I swear, he just doesn't like me because I am 0.59% either Algonquin or Navajo Native american!**(because he is a bunch of things)**"

"Oh Just, you JUST need to work harder! and join the football team! All you need to do, sport is to get out get some cardio you need physical education hut hut HIKE" **(you see the pun?)**"

Justin groaned. His dad just didn't get it. He couldn't believe his dad was trying to make him listen to Justin Beiber or One Direction to get good grades ugh hes such a prep… Dad would NEVER understand the beauty of alexisonfire

(NEXT DAYYY)

Justin was sitting in English class, his favorite class, because he gets to write lots of poems about how he feels like this one:

[insert example poem here]

Also, his teacher was secretly a vampire and understood what jedidiah was going through. But nobody believed him if he told anyone. Justin can see when there are magical beings around, like his teacher or jedidiah. His eyes change colours **(so british)** from black to blue with green sparkles when he is near supernatural beings.

Then, Jedidiah Smith'n'Wesson McTweed strolled into the room with his cowboy hat on that he always wears. His super buff arms made all the girls drool, but not Justin because he was used to it **(and he's not a girl duhh)**. Jeddy **(his nickname only Justin can use) **sat in the chair next to Justins, and sighed. "What's wrong Jeddy?" Justin asked worried. "*sigh* Ain't nothing wrong when all I got are m'cows and m'deed from good ooole uncle sam and the ole frontier is hootin an' hollerin' and ain't no care in the world" He replied. "why are you sighing then?" "I haven't had me any fresh blood **(remeber he's a vamp!) ** since them cyotes **(he says it like cai-yohts)** came for me here a them blood sniffers! but I can't just bite a person, because they have to be super close to me and a boy...or they die... or the law'll be after them faster'n you ca' say lickity split...or turn into a werewolf...and I don't want to do that!' Justin thought _well i'm close to him right? _and said "Well you can bite me later." Jedidiah looked longingly at Justin, but then closed his sad grey eyes and said "no...I can't...because...I only could if you were family or... my boyfriend."

**OOH what's going to happen next? Is Jeddy going to finaly be together with Justin?! Find out next time!111!11111!11!11one111!1!11 XD**

**Thank you to my proofreaders and editors **

**xX_my-s0ul-1s-d4rk3r-th4n-my-n41l-p0l1sh_Xx,**

**~kawaii~desu~productions~,**

**and caligulasAquarium758**

**PS. ~3Sasuke3~ will come in next chapter! Be ready for even moar drama!**

**PPS. Anything in bold is an authors note, if you didn't know that! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

~3Sasuke3~ was practicing being edgy in his room.

"Damn…."

~3Sasuke3~ was there with his ninja clan, ninja clan, here he stands. Everyone else in the ninja clan wanted him because he was so kawaii. "Sasuke lemme eat ur ass" said sakura the beautifol. "damn," ~3Sasuke3~ replied: "my names ~3Sasuke3~ im my original character don't get me confused with that prep from that kids school with the big hands and also hes my brother."

Sakura the beautifol went and go cried bc her feelings were shattered and nobody cared because she got in the way of super gaaaaay boyxboi YAOI xD she couldn't handle my twisted mind…

"cant believe shes crying ugh i hate girls have too many feelings thats why i hang out with boys so much less drama… I'm not like other girls….

damn..

"

~3Sasuke3~ whispered edgily.

But all that changed when ~3Sasuke'3~s brother Sasquatch came over to visit him. He wran into sasquatch's arms embracing him with his strong grip "you have no idea how i feel about you… why must you always be so close to me, im in your damn. arms but yet youre worlds away from me.. sasquatch i must now tell you hwo i really feel i know im your brother and this feels wrong but… i cant keep myself from thinking about you day in and day out.." sasquatch replied "RRRREEEEEAAAAAAHHHHGHHHHGGGGRRRRRUUUUUAAAAGHHHHHEEEAAAGHHHTEESRRRRRHHHGUUUUUUGHHHHHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHGHHHHRRRRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SASQUATCH FALL FOR ~3SASUKE?3~ WILL SAKURA THE BEAUTIFOL BE RELEVANT IN ANY WAY? WILL SASQUATCH EVER ADMIT HIS FEELINGS FOR CHEWBACCA? ALSO SOTP GIVING ME HATE AND MY BROTHER ONE TIME WORKED AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK AND IF YOU SEND ME HATE HE'LL GET REALLY MAD AT YOU SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT SENDING ME HATE….. **


	3. Chappie 4

**new chapter 4…. **

**WHY ARE YOU ALL SENDIN ME H8 WTF I AM LOYAL 2 MY EDITOR AND SHE IS LOYAL TO ME 4EVER AND I AM NOT A 2-Faced back stabbing BICH**

**just**in was at his locker minding his own business when macklemore walked up to him

Don't like don't read boyxboi yaoi XD

Now… the debut of the new char destiel 33 XD hes my superwholock crossove oc no hate please! This chapter iscalled "_**bring me to life"**_ after my 3rd most favorite song ever and if you hate evanessence you can go die with the other people in my grade!1! x3 next chapter will be called "caramelldansen" by limp bizkit lool jkjk notjk

**_Alright story starts here_**

destiel walked out of the impala cas and dean waved him goodbye.. ~3Sasuke3~ didn't care that he was leaving because he was too edgy….. "damn." macklemore sighed deeply. he didn't have tim_e for destiel, he just was worrying about swag. Who needs swag when I have brain cells? I hate the preps at my school…. "destiel said" too bad macklemore didn't know that swag stands for ~3Sasuke_3~ was actually gay destiel waved back to the tardis as it dissappeared

_HOOOOOOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES_

Dean: LOTSA SPAGHETTI! x3 **(cuz he loves random memes 2 lol tacos xDD)**

**cas: w**hy u trollin…. o_O ***le rage yiff!***

destiel walked into the childresns school that justin and jedidiah go to

teacher-chan said "why are you going here you dont go to this school….. destiel

but teacher-chan didnt UNDERSTAND that destila"s randomness was more important than the rules of the preps god what is wrong with him

_LIKE OPENS DOORS?_

destiel said "fuck u….. anarchy…" then the bell rang for recess time

they all were outside while ~3sasuke3~ went up to destiel and whisper with lips like silky apples and droplets of glimmery and the heartbeats of boyxboi angels "im gay.."

destiel: oh? on who?"

_LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE_

sasquatch, "~3sasuke2~ said"

o_0 but "he's your brother" destiel replied with a questioning tone

"idc! 3333 ican do what i want im to edgy to let preps tell me what to do get out of my face god whatre you my DAAD

_WERE IVE BECOME SO NUMB DANUT DANUT (those r guitars)_

just then, while justin was playing tag in the hot so hot he wasnt wearing a shirt and you could see his scars **(scars are hot and muscles! ****ಠ****_****ಠ****) **and jedidiah was polishing his colt .45 AAS peacemaker, justin bumped into jedidiah and whispered "im watching you o_0 im not a stalker tho x0 i swear i just like boyxboi you can't judge me OLY god can judge me.. lololololololol"

_WITOUT A SOUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLL aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaah-ahah_

jedidiah smirked ad muttered loudly "the frontier'll do things to a man that just ain't natural…. things i won't be forgettin till the end a my days…" followed by a kawaii eye sparkle nya~

meanwhile ~3sasuke3~ and destiel were watching the whole thing…..

_MY SPIRIT SLEEPING COMES WHERE COLD!_

"i ship it…. o_0 idc if thats creepy lol no1curr ill do it from a distance… otp.." destiel agreed

"aaaaa so many feeeeeeeeelsssssssssssssss" ~3Sasuke3~ proposed

"asdhfdffgbjhfgdknjdfg kdfb gonna date?!1/11?!1?" Destrel's totally sugoi karkat shirt dripped with his glimmering sweet sweats. (thats when you eat too many sweets that you start to sweat sweets) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE IN MMMEEeeEEEEE_

~3Sasuke3~:"uhhhhhhhhhhh" ~3Sasuke3~ said

"IF YOu don't wanna its okay..." Destrel's body glistened with glittery sweat.

"nonono it's just.. I'm a virgin"

woah woah wait remember: that ~3sauske3~ only wants sasquatch

_IN. THAT. HOLEEEEE... reverb_


End file.
